


Within Reach

by onetruefangirl25



Series: Reaching Out Fanfic [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutation, Ninjutsu, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Lime, Romance, Softening of Personality, TMNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruefangirl25/pseuds/onetruefangirl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many of u loved Reaching Out so I'm making a continuation called Within Reach. I've decided to make it a 3 part fanfic and the third part will be called Hanging On. Within Reach takes place a couple of months after Reaching Out and it focuses on everyone and not just Leo and Karai although this is mainly a Leorai story. You're going to see some Apriltello and some Raph x OC in here and I think that makes it a little more interesting. When I originally wrote Reaching Out we were not to the point where Karai got mutated and I don't think Season 2 was even close to over. So....I'm incorporating events from Season 2 and 3 but with my own twist on it to make sure the story makes sense. I hope you guys like this and comment because I love comments! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Reach

"I love you" he said. "I love you more" she whispered back. "You do not" he teased. "You're right, I don't" she sassed back. He made a face of mock hurt and surprise "I'm hurt by your statement". "Good, you started it" she said sticking her tongue out. "Careful what you do with that tongue" he smirked. "Oh. My. God! Get a room you two! Unless your actually interested in this movie" Raph said crossing his arms impatiently. Karai smirked from her spot on the couch, under Leo's on basically attached to his hip. "Raphie-boy sounds jealous because he doesn't have anyone to flirt with". Mikey and Donnie both immediately looked to the couch in surprise. "Oooooh~" Mikey said knowing NO ONE called Raph 'Raphie-boy' and got away with it. Raph glared dangers at her and stood up "You wanna go Princess" he hissed out. "I don't know, is this a sparring challenge or are we having a flirt off?" she asked slyly. She paused a moment and laughed quietly "Wait. Doesn't matter...I'd win at both" she smirked proudly. Raph growled "Just cuz I ain't got no girlfriend don't mean I'm jealous" he said roughly "'Sides I'll be dead before I'm jealous of Fearless Leader ova here" he huffed. Leo rolled his eyes and secured his arm around Karai a little more tightly. "Come on Raph don't be like that. To be honest, you could use a girl. You've seemed a little lonely since Don and I got girlfriends". Raph's eyes flashes with anger "That's bullshit! I don't need nobody! Your all full of it if you think I'm some sentimental pushover who needs a stupid girl to be happy!" Raph yelled as he stormed up to his room and slammed the door behind him. They all sighed. Raph had been a lot more angry and distant for months now. They all thought he could use a girlfriend to get over it and have someone to spend time with. Whether he liked to admit it or not, Ralph was obviously jealous of Don and Leo's relationships. Sure he still hung out with them, and he spent increasingly more time with Mikey and Casey, but something was bothering him. "We're going to bed, you guys enjoy the rest of your movie" Leo said to Mikey and Donnie as he and Karai got up and went to their bedroom. 

\---Leo & Karai's Room---

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Karai whispered against Leo's chest. "Honestly, I don't know. Raph's never been one to be all buddy buddy with us but I miss how he used to just hang out with us and have a good time" he whispered back. "Same" she sighed as they both drifted off to sleep. 

\---The Next Night---

The group moved across the rooftop swiftly. Leo stopped on the edge of the rooftop facing toward an abandoned warehouse."Are you sure this is it?" He asked directing the question towards Donnie. "According to the conversation up by my spyroach, yes" he confirmed. Leo looked at the warehouse suspiciously but none the less turned around to discuss his plan with the group. "If this is truly where the Foot Clan and the Kraang are meeting up to make deals for more mutagen we need to be careful, fast, and quick. Do not go into things without instruction" he said looking directly at Raph. Raph glared and muttered something under his breath, making it clear he understood. "The goal here is to take Tiger Claw out so the Foot Clan will have no one to turn to for leadership. Understand?" he asked. Everyone nodded. With that they disappeared into the shadows of the warehouse. 

\---Inside---

When in the warehouse, the first thing everyone noticed was a giant vat of mutagen in the center of the room. Unfortunately the second thing they noticed was the room was also vacant. They cautiously dropped down to the floor and looked around. All of the sudden, Leo saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A shuriken headed straight for Raph, who didn't see it, his back being turned to it. "LOOK OUT!" Leo shouted and bolted to push Raph out of the way. They both fell to the floor, Leo panting heavily. "You okay?" He asked. "Yea, yea get offa me" he replied. They stood up to realize they were surrounded by Foot. All five retreated so they slowly formed a back to back circle, thinking of a way out. Tiger Claw stepped out of the shadows with an evil grin. "I'm sorry to inform you that you've missed our transactions already turtles" he said darkly. He looked over to Karai and glared and she glared right back. He calmly stood where he was and simply said "Footbots attack". The Footbots charged at the group and they easily fended them off. Karai instead charged at Tiger Claw and brought her Juji-ken up to meet Tiger Claw's sword. "Why would you dishonor your father and clan you foolish girl" he hissed out. "He was *hit* never *stronger swing* my father!" *slice*. "Foolish girl! He raised you! You will finish what he started and be with this clan again. Not spending your time sleeping with filthy reptiles!" He yelled. She gave a short mocking laugh "Good luck with that" she said. The fight between the Hamato and Foot clans elevated. Raph and Mikey fought side by side near the back of the room while Leo fought on the opposite side with Don, who was right in front of the massive tub of mutagen. When Leo went to slice down on the Footbot in front of him, it threw a shuriken at Don's head before it was destroyed. Donnie ducked but when he did, if hit the bar of mutagen. The glass cracked slightly and sent mutagen flying in a spray from it. Donnie and Leo quickly jumped out of the way, above ground, soon followed by Mikey and Raph who saw the incident. What they didn't realize was that Karai and Tiger Claw were still fighting to entranced in the battle. Tiger Claw saw the mutagen out of the corner of his eye and smirked. He pushed Karai into the spray of mutagen and retreated, Foot Clan close behind him. Leo turned around in horror to hear Karai scream as she was pushed into the mutagen. "KARAI!!"


End file.
